The Bet
by HinduGoddess
Summary: Riza's got a problem. In a week, Fuhrer Mustang is scheduled to pass a bill saying female officers have to wear miniskirts. Riza will do anything to get out of it. So what's Winry's plan? RoyxRiza. ON TEMPORARY HIATUS
1. Prologue

A/N: Ok, so this is after Ed and Al get their bodies back. Ed still has his auto-mail arm, from the sacrifice he gave to save Al, and Al himself is back in his body. Ed's still in the military, so they've moved to Central. And don't worry, they've already visited Risembool.

Winry stepped off the train.

"God, where's Riza? I really have to see her if I need to see what this stupid emergency is. You know, she could at least tell me what the emergency was before she called. If Ed's broken his automail again, I'm going to kick his little…"

"Winry!!"

Winry turned around to see the older blonde running toward her.

"Ms. Riza! How are you?"

They exchanged all the stupid pleasantries for a while. During the whole time, Winry was wondering, "_Geez, woman, tell me what the heck the emergency is!!!!"_

And she did just that. **"WOMAN, WOULD YOU TELL ME WHAT THE FREAKING EMERGENCY IS!!!!"**

Normally, Riza would have just taken out her gun and shot around her until she showed Riza some respect, but since Winry was a friend, as well as a little kid (though she would never say that to Winry's face), Riza just smiled sheepishly.

"Uhhh… you do have a point. I should have told you what the emergency was from the beginning. The thing was, I was a little embarrassed. This isn't exactly a normal type of emergency…"

"Ed's ok, right?" yelled Winry, panicking. "And Al?" as an afterthought. "He's not in the hospital, is he!?!"

Riza smiled. The fact that they liked each other was extremely obvious. "No, both of them are all right. This is more of a problem _I _need your help with."

"Oh, phew. Ok then, so what's wrong? Girl stuff?" Winry asked, considerably calmed down.

"Sort of," she looked extremely irritated and annoyed all of a sudden. "General Mustang has become Fuhrer."

"So what? That's great!" Winry said with a smile on her face.

_Oh, but you weren't there when he discussed his plans when he became Fuhrer… _thought Riza.

**Flashback**

"…_the women's uniform will be…**TINY MINISKIRTS!!"**(and yes, Roy Mustang did say this. But who's surprised?)_

**Flashback over**

"Umm, well, the thing is, he's going to pass a bill, that will, uhhh…"

"JUST GET TO IT ALREADY!!" By this time, Winry was seriously getting irritated by the skirting around.

"That will make hard for all the women recruits in the military, such as Lieutenant Maria Ross and myself. He's planning on making our uniforms…miniskirts."

Winry suddenly felt an ongoing sympathy toward the entire male population in the military. They really did not know what was coming to them if they tried to put people like Lieutenant Hawkeye in a miniskirt. Let me elaborate: the local hospital would be become were rich, as well as crowded the day they gave out the uniforms. She resolved to find a way to save Ed and Al, if not the entire military, from certain death from women like Hawkeye.

"Ok, I think I have a plan."

A/N: And oh yes, Emerald Tiara and HughesHanajimaHilariaHypocrite, I plan on getting revenge on you in the next chapter. Why? Because I feel like it. MWHAHAHA!!! (Readers, do not fear for your lives)


	2. A Meeting of the Girls

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry about the delay, but the teachers are conspiring to have one nervous breakdown in the class by loading us with homework. And now, this chapter I introduce Emerald Tiara and HughesHanajimaHilariaHypocrite as my OC's. But their names will definitely be shorter. And now with no further delay, onto the story!**

Riza walked down the hallway. But no, she wasn't headed to Furher Mustang's office, oh no, she was headed to the staff room. It was earlier than the office opened (Roy had decreed that the office open at 12:00) and it was time for a meeting of the girls.

Riza anxiously thought of Winry's words. _I sure hope this works. This is the stupidest idea I have ever heard, but I'm afraid it's the only thing we've got. Unfortunately._

**Flashback**

"_Ok, so the first thing that you have to do is get some allies. Because you can't get a chance to get rid of the bill alone," Winry said on the way to Ed and Al's place. As Winry rang the doorbell, she said, "For the first step, get a meeting of the girls."_

**Flashback over**

She opened the door and walked in. Five familiar faces, plus some new ones stared back at her.

First was Lieutenant Colonel Maria Ross. With short black hair and a fierce personality, she was one of Riza's closest friends. She was extremely loyal and thrown in the mix was a streak of maternal side. After a while, she had finally gotten engaged to Colonel Denny Brosh. Right now, they were still under the command of Colonel Armstrong.

Next was her friend, Warrant Officer Sciezska. The mousy librarian still had the habit of flying into a panic when something went wrong, but in her fits of anger was not unlike Riza in the least. She had become slightly more mature and understanding, being able to use her expertise in books to apply it to real life. She was usually the person to calm Riza and her other friends down when they flew into their rages. At the moment, she was still working in the Investigations Department with her boyfriend Vato Falman

Then there was Hilaria. With the unique name and similar personality, she was a lot like the other three. With her long wavy brown hair and glasses, she could have passed for Sciezska's older sister (Though in truth, Hilaria was a few months younger). With her loudmouth and intelligent personality, she had managed to catch the current lust of her superior officer, Jean Havoc. Though it was obvious she liked him as well, she blatantly refused to go out with a chain smoker. So he tried to quit. Let me say that it wasn't working so well. As in giant mood swings.

And last, but certainly not least, there was Emerald. She was a blonde like Riza, with grey eyes, and like Hilaria, a loud mouth (as well as a very dirty one). She wasn't ever afraid to stick up for herself or scare the wits out of all the boys around her. When she was in a bad temper, like Riza, the world had better watch out. She, though wanting a relationship, resented ones in books. She was also the only person in the group that "wasn't attracted in the least" to her superior officer, Kain Fuery.

Riza grinned as she looked around at her friends. She turned around and locked the door behind her as she sat down.

" So Riza, what's this about, anyway? You were seriously vague on the phone when you asked us to come early to work for a meeting of the girls. And this better be important, cuz I think I'm about to die from lack of sleep," Emerald said. At this point, all the girls yawned as if to prove their point.

"Sorry about that girls. But there's a good reason for this." Riza apologized.

"Yeah? And that would be…" said Maria with a note of impatience.

"Ok, so you know that new bill that the Furher's gonna make in a week? You know, that…ugh…miniskirt one. Well, that friend of the Elrics, Winry. She seems to have come up with a plan while I was dropping her off."

"Ohhh, really? Is it in a book that I can look up? Or I could see the success rates that they all got with plans like these…" Sciezska babbled.

"Calm down Sciezska. I don't think this kind of thing has ever been done before, or she wouldn't look so worried about it. So care to tell us about it?" Hilaria said with a smirk.

---An hour later in which Riza explains the plan. ---

"Ok, so I think we should appeal to their greatest weaknesses. Havoc's smoking, Armstrong showing off his muscles, and so on," Maria said thoughtfully.

"And don't forget that if you girls get the plan done, you just get them to blackmail the Furher" Riza reminded them.

"Why do you call him that outside the office. Why don't you just call him Roy, or better yet, _my love, _" Hilaria teased.

Riza turned a deep red. " Wh-wha- what are you talking about?" she stuttered.

"Aww, look girls, she's blushing! Now we know you're in looove!" Sciezska giggled out.

And as we have established before, if it was anyone other than her friends, Riza would have probably sent the person o the hospital. But since they were her friends, she was just left blushing her head off.

"Anyway, so we know what the plan is. Shall we get to it this morning? We appeal to our superior officers while Riza appeals directly to the man in charge, her lover Roy Mustang" Emerald stuck in.

The shouts of "EMERALD!!" could be heard from the other side of the building.

Unseen from inside the small closet, Ed Elric stepped out into the now empty staff room and smirked.

"So, let the games begin."


	3. Blackmail, Stalling, and Ed?

**A/N: I'm going to apologize for this chapter. I know I haven't gotten to the whole point of the story, but different ideas keep popping up that I have to stick in there. Not to mention ideas for side stories. And now, onto the story!**

Riza walked toward Roy- I mean THE FURHER'S- office. It you didn't know her too well, she would have looked normal with her usual ice-queen appearance. But if you did know her well, it was fairly obvious that she was an absolute nervous wreck with the subtle twisting of her fingers and fiddling with her uniform. This was the reason that her four friends were behind her-just in case she chickened out. Worst came to worst, they would throw her in.

"Hey, Riza, look at it this way. If you don't do anything, he is definitely going to pass tat bill, and we'll have guys staring at our legs and getting nosebleeds and perverted looks," Emerald stated matter-of-factly, "which would pretty much cause a mass murdering in the military considering every woman in the military is married/has a fiancé/ has a boyfriend/has someone lusting after them."

"You've definitely got a point. Hey, wait a sec, when did you get a boyfriend and who is it?" giggled Sciezska, causing Emerald to turn red.

"Ok, Kain Furey. He asked me out last week, and well, I had fun." Muttered Emerald.

While all the women were doing the expected teasing, Riza suddenly thought of something. "Hey, wait a sec, I haven't got a guy who goes under any of those categories. I don't have a guy period!"

"Suuuuuuure you do. You're going to his office right now," Emerald said with a giant grin on her face.

Before Riza could explode, voice behind all of them caused them to jump, turn around, and stick whatever weapon they had the person's face.

" Hey, hey, I only said good morning!" said the freaked out 20-year old shrimp.

The five women relaxed, then gave each other a small grin. Over the years, they had spent so much time with Ed that they had dropped the formality act. Because of this, they had all developed a joke, that well, never got old.

"Hey, where'd he go? I can't see him! Is it because he's so short?" she said in unison (though technically they were only about an inch taller). They giggled and waited for the desired effect.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORTER THAN A UBER-MICROSCOPIC PIECE OF DUST THAT DIED OF STARVATION!!! I'M STILL GROWING YOU KNOW!! YOU ALL ARE JUST A RACE OF MUTATED GIANTS!! YOU…" He cut off as he saw all the women almost rolling on the ground in laughter. Not to mention that Sciezska had hit him with her weapon of choice, aka a water gun.

"I…thou-thought th-that…it would…cool you down," Sciezska tried to say n between giggles.

Riza had finally regained her normal dignity, and the rest followed suit quickly. "Sorry to leave in such a rush, Ed, but we have to get Riza to the Fuhrer's office before it's too late," said Maria.

"What, are you carrying out the plan now?" Ed said with a self-satisfied smirk.

Five furious red faces turned to him. _Ahh, revenge is sweet._ At least, that's what he thought before he saw the murderous looks on their faces. "Please forgive us for what we're about to do, sir," they said. Instinctively, he braced himself for their red-hot fury.

The next thing that Ed knew, he had been drenched (courtesy of Sciezska), shot at (I think we know who did this), pummeled and karate kicked (courtesy of Emerald), hit with the entire hardcover works of Tolkien (courtesy of Hilaria), and hit with a spare wrench that Winry had lent her (courtesy of Maria).

_Reminder to self: Never piss off five females. Though compared to this, I'd face Winry's wrath any day of the week. Actually I'd like to see her every day of the week. Ack, why am I thinking this! Any way, I think I'm going to pass out now…_

"Funny, I knew that Tolkien was a heavy read, but I didn't think that his head would. It's way too thick" said Hilaria with a smirk of her own. And the next thing that she knew, she was swept away in a book discussion with- who else?- Sciezska.

"You know Hawkeye, I could help him out if I wanted too. I'm not exactly against that bastard's particular bill," Ed croaked out as the five women started waking again in the direction of the Furher's office.

"Edward sir, we know that you wouldn't do that," Riza said without skipping a beat, coolly going back into subordinate and commander tone.

"And why wouldn't I, Hawkeye…ma'am?" Ed managed to say.

"Because if you do, we can always call your place in Risembool and tell a certain someone how much you like female, blonde, auto-mail mechanics," Emerald said without skipping a beat.

Ed's face became redder than a tomato's, and he started to say the usual denial. You know, she's just my mechanic, we're only friends, blah, blah, blah. But since all five women had seen at least once how they looked at each other, it was fairly obvious that the denials were completely transparent.

"So, you help Mustang, we blab our guts. Or…you could help us out, and we'll keep quiet." All five women slammed a salute as they walked away. "Until then, goodbye to you, young sir!" Emerald and Hilaria called out behind them.

Finally, they had reached the stupid office door. Riza took, one look, paused for a moment, the turned around and started to run. Luckily, the other women had foreseen this. They grabbed her, opened the door, and threw her in, with a few words, like "Good luck, you're gonna need it!" Time for a meeting with Fuhrer Mustang.

**A/N: Yes I know I messed up their ages and their ranks, but I don't think that's a huge deal. And don't worry, I will get to the actual bet next chapter, but I just had to get Ed involved, and this seemed to be the best way to do it. Not to mention that I was looking forward to that rant. **


	4. The Bet is Made

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the delay, but I am slowly running out of free time. And apologies for the OOC-ness of Riza in the last chapter. I just wanted it to seem that when she is with her female friends, she can loosen up and act a little younger. As for this chapter, I have a feeling that this will be the closest to serious I am going to get in this story. And the bet is finally made in this chappie! Now, onto the story!**

Roy Mustang was doing- Le Gasp! - paperwork. Or at least, that was his name for it. Hey, it involved paper didn't it? That was his logic. In actuality, it was reading his favorite porn novel by Shigure Sohma (A Summer-Colored Sigh), and trying to restrain himself from snapping and making his actual work burst into flames. But then, it wouldn't really be benefiting his status as Fuhrer if he made his paperwork burst into flames. _Hey Hughes, I finally made it here. Since you aren't here to support me from below, can you watch over me from above? I'd like that._

He grinned as he remembered the day his long-awaited dream came true…

**Flashback**

_It was the last battle for sure. Ed had been traveling, and all the Homunculi had been killed…except for Wrath (Yes, manga-verse, people). Though Wrath had only one life left in his stone, he didn't look like he was going to give it up anytime soon. Roy, being no Homunculus, soon tired out, and got knocked into the corner of the room._

"_Realize, my dear flame alchemist, this country is within my grasp, and you can do nothing to stop that!" Wrath smirked. He raised his sword to strike the fatal blow._

_Just when it was about to sweep off Roy's head, a bullet whizzed by and struck Wrath on the hand. He screamed, and dropped the sword. But a second later, his hand was healing, and he would have picked up his sword._

_But he never had the chance. In that split second, Roy had grabbed Hughes' push knife (one of the things he had gotten after the funeral) and drove it into the Homunculus's strength: his Ultimate Eye. With the homunculus' scream of pain that echoed through the night, Roy took the chance to grab the gloves Bradley had "confisticated" earlier, and snapped._

_Later in the hospital, Roy looked over to his right-hand woman, who was to his horror as injured as him. He felt anger, relief, and an unfamiliar emotion rise to the surface as he looked at her face._

"_Hey, anyone awake?" he said to the room at large. _

"_Yes, what is it Ro-sir?" he heard a groggy voice answer back. He felt an odd leap in his heart as he heard her- almost- say his name._

"_What the…HELL were you doing there, Lieutenant!?!"_

"_Because, sir, you were in trouble, and as I have promised to watch your back, I had to step in and stop him from hurting you. It's as simple as that."_

_Roy had to suppress his smile. Talk about loyal to the very end. "So, where did you get the idea to shoot at his hand?"_

"_2__nd__ Lieutenant Maria Ross, sir. The time when she shot at Barry's hand to protect Alphonse. Now sir, permission to ask something?"_

"_Sure, what?"_

"_May I go to sleep? I would like to be healed soon, as Hayate's walk is coming up soon," Riza said with- GASPHORRORSHOCK!- sarcasm._

"_Roy gave a weak grin. "Sure, get to sleep."_

_It was that day when he realized he loved her._

**End Flashback**

A few months after that battle, the government had been cleared of the corruption of the higher-ups. They had decided that they would keep the system of current government, but in times of trouble, like war, the Fuhrer would leave it up to the emergency representatives from every big city to make the decisions.

As Roy was involved in these events, his mind kept wandering back to Riza over and over again. But he resolved never to tell her. As Fuhrer, the first thing he had decided to do was pass a bill to get rid of the anti-fraternization rule. But even with that, he was afraid to tell her. He decided to himself that he would tell her the day she walked in with a miniskirt under his new law. Not that he wouldn't spend time looking at the other women…

"S-sir!"

Speak of the devil (or angel in this case). He quickly hid the porn novel and looked at the blond Colonel. _Hopefully there isn't more paperwork. _He stuck on his most seductive

smile and hoped she would fall for his charms. "Hey Hawkeye, what is it?"

_And there he is with that insanely stupid smile of his. When is he going to realize that I am not like one of those whores that he's dated? Oh well, here goes the last chance to preserving my dignity. Or preserving my dignity starting from next week._

"Sir, the women in this building have elected me as their representative for this job. None of the women are uhh…happy with the bill you're going to pass next week. There is a prediction that mass bloodshed will happen in the military because of this. But we have a solution that will make both parties happy, male and female." Riza said in her normal cool tone, though inwardly wondering if anything she was saying made any sense.

Roy looked incredulous. "Well, I'll listen to this, Hawkeye. But you realize that no matter what you subject me to, I'm still going to pass this bill."

_Not with this offer you won't. You won't be able to resist, and then next thing you know, the bill is over and done with._

"Sir, I offer you a bet."

Roy stood there stupidly for a second, just blinking with his mouth open.

"I must be going crazy. I actually thought you, Colonel Riza Hawkeye, wanted to participate in a bet," Roy chuckled after a little bit. He then proceeded to pretend to clean out his ears.

_Here's my chance to get out of this insanely stupid plan._ She was about to tell Roy that e really had to clean out his ears, when she suddenly got the mental image of shooting at her subordinates, because they were getting nosebleeds while she was trying to do her work.

"You heard right sir. But it isn't for money. The conditions are that I will wear the new uniform for a week…" Roy almost didn't hear what she was going to say. He was too engrossed in fantasies of the good look he would get up Riza's skirt when he told her how he felt. Luckily he caught what she said next.

"In return, you cannot make any romantic advances toward any female, or respond if the make romantic advances towards you. If I lose my temper during this week, or shoot at somebody for staring, I will lose, and you may pass the bill. If you make, or respond to, and romantic advances, you will lose, and you will not pass the bill."

Roy abruptly emerged from "Riza-land". _I won't be able to tell her? Wait a sec, I won't be able to lose, she shoots at almost anything that looks at her. And after I pass the bill, then I can tell her how I feel. And get a good look at what the uniform looks like on her while I'm at it._

"Alright, I accept."

**Wahoo, finally got to the bet!! Yes! So any ideas who's gonna win, you guys? Review are much appreciated, as I find it easier to update with them.**


End file.
